The Screwed Up Life I Lead.
by silver-tiger11
Summary: Stephanie goes out for a night on the town and finds herself in a mess with Jericho and Hunter. Deals with dugs and has a little bit of violence.
1. Default Chapter

The Screwed up Life I Lead.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
silver_tiger1@hotmail.com  
  
Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this out but I am trying to keep up with school and study for my science final and my permit. So I am totally tired out. I hope you guys like this. It took me a while to make this. Special thanks go out to coyote_baybe and everyone at the site that she owns. They are all so special to me and they are my inspiration.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. This is disclaimer is for every chapter. In case I forget one in a later chapter or unless I just don't feel like writing one.  
  
  
  
Chapter one, Suspicious Outings.  
  
  
  
Jericho watched as Stephanie dolled herself up waiting for her friends to arrive. Jericho had asked who these friends were but Stephanie had told him that he had nothing to worry about and that they didn't mean more than him. She was acting more bubbly than usual and way more nicer to him than ever. He watched as she fixed her hair, and straightened her clothes. Her hair was straight and she had on black eye liner, black mascara and some blush. Her clothes consisted of a black short sleeved belly shirt that tied in a knot above her belly button, and let its ends hang down with the words "Y2Steph" on the back, and "Jericho's girl" on the front, in tiny letters above the big words Wrestlemania X8 in their original logo. Vinyl pants that were black with black combat boots completed the outfit. Jericho had gotten her the shirt for Wrestlemania so it kinda hurt that she was wearing it to go out with some guy friends without him. Although they had asked him too come and he had refused.  
  
"You sure are getting all dolled up for some guys who aren't me." Jericho said getting off the bed and coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck. "We asked you too come and you said no." Stephanie said. "Who's the guy?" Jericho asked. "My best friend." Stephanie said simply. He dropped his arms from around her waist and not 10 seconds later heard a knock on their hotel door. He went to open it and got knocked against the wall as Stephanie's "best friend" came through the door with three other guys. "Stephy-baby you radiate with beautyness babe. " He hard Edge say, using "his" pet name for her. Jericho slammed the door shut to be looking at Test, Booker T, and Kurt Angle as the other three guys. He walked past them, ignoring the looks he was getting. He walked into the bathroom. "Nice friends." He said sarcastically. "Hey now, no need to get hostile dude. Were just taking the hottest girl in the WWF out." Edge said. Somehow, that didn't make Jericho feel any happier. "Sweetie, will you grab my purse?" Stephanie asked. Edge jumped off of the counter and received a hard stare down from Jericho as well as a growl. Jericho walked out getting stares from the other guys. "Little overprotective aren't we?" Kurt asked. Jericho glared at him. "Why would I need to be overprotective of her? I trust her, its you guys I don't trust. She's mine, I'm hers, and I bet you Angle, she was just dying to get her hand on me after those two kisses I gave her more than she was with you when she was with you and her husband." Jericho challenged. Kurt shut his mouth and the other guys chuckled. "Will you please not talk about me like I'm not here?" Stephanie asked. She walked out of the bathroom and crossed the room to take her purse from Chris.  
  
Unknown to her and the rest of the guys something fell out of her purse that didn't go unnoticed by Chris. He picked them up and put them in his pocket. He went into the bathroom where Stephanie was putting on here lip- gloss. She turned to him throwing her gloss back into her purse and threw her purse on her bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. "I love you." He said into her ear. "I love you too." She said back. He let her go and walked her too the door. "Any of you lay a hand on her and I'll tear you apart." Jericho said. "You know that none of us are going to hurt her." Booker T said. "You know what I mean." Jericho said. He glared at them warningly. Then him and Stephanie shared one last kiss before her and the guys left.  
  
Jericho got on his bed and proceeded to take the clicker and turn on the TV He felt something poke him in the side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the orange medicine bottle that had fallen out of Stephanie's purse earlier. He read the label, it said it was Naproxin. He opened it and pulled a pill out. He lay it in his hand and found that was not Naproxin but Ecstasy. His breathing labored he got so angry that he crushed it in his hand. He grabbed her purse and looked through it. He found two needles and syringes along with a list of what she had gotten, where she had gotten it, when she had gotten it, and how many she had got. He read under Ecstasy that she had gotten 20 10mg pills. He counted the pills in the bottle and 5 were gone. His heart raced in panic but became aware that the date that was under all of these things had been over a year ago. She could have taken those pills anytime. He wondered briefly if Hunter knew about this. He picked up the phone. There was only one way too fine out.  
  
  
  
There ya go guys there is the end of chapter one. Chapter two should be out soon. Don't know exactly how soon, but soon. REVIEW! LOL, thanks! 


	2. Surprises and Pay Back.

The Screwed Up Life I Lead.  
  
Chapter 2 Surprises and Pay Back.  
  
silver_tiger1@hotmail.com  
  
Hope you guys like this. Sorry it took me so long to get it out. I've been working on my solo for my music class and studying for finals and I'm all tired out so I have to take time out of my schedule for writing and typing time. Oh and a little not to Serenity. If you flame me every chapter, that's fine with me. It doesn't hurt me one little bit. If you don't like Stephanie and Jericho as a couple then I'm sorry for you. They are a very cute couple. Don't be a bitch to me, cause I don't like it. And I guarantee you; you wont like it either.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He dialed up Hunter's phone number and waited until it was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" He heard Hunter say. He was silent for a moment. "Hello?" He heard Hunter say again. "Hunter, this is Jericho. Please don't hang up on me. I'm sorry about Lucy, I really am. But I have a very important question to ask you." Chris said. "What?" Hunter asked. "Do you know that Stephanie's doing drugs?" Chris asked. He heard what sounded like a gasp on the other line. "Hunter I really need to know this." Chris asked. "She used to be really into them. After we discovered that we loved each other, I nursed her off of them. I thought that she had stopped doing them. She had a really close encounter and almost died a while back. I didn't think that she'd ever go back. What's she gotten herself into now?" Hunter asked, voice softening. "Ecstasy and injections." Chris said. "God, I thought that she had stopped doing that shit." Hunter said. "Obviously not. Nothing is gone except for 5 of the pills." Chris said. "You find the paper telling you what she bought when and where?" Hunter asked. "Yeah it said that everything had been bought over a year ago." Chris said. "Great, that's when we started fighting." Hunter said. "Well that hurts." Chris said. "What does?" Hunter asked. "She needed you to keep her away from drugs, now that she's lost you she's back on them. Saying that I'm not a good enough distraction." Chris said. He ran a hand through his hair. "So, the princess does drugs?" Chris asked. "Did you think that we were the only show with someone who didn't?" Hunter asked. Chris didn't answer him. "Where is she at now?" Hunter asked. "Cause if I were you, I wouldn't let her out of the house. Or hotel room. Or wherever you guys are at. I wouldn't let her out of my site." Hunter said. "Well wish I would've known that sooner." Chris said. "Oh great, who's she with?" Hunter asked. "Oh not a lot of people; just Booker T, Angle, Test and…"  
  
  
  
"Edge! Get your ass over here and dance with me!" Stephanie yelled at Edge from the dance floor. Edge jumped up. "Damn, she's even more fun than the last time. What did you guys put in her drink?" He asked, before heading towards her. "Nothing." Booker T and Test exclaimed. They both looked at Kurt. "Pay backs a bitch." He said, as he threw remaining Ecstasy pills on the table. "10 mg a piece. 2 in her drink. Jericho will never forgive her." He said. Then he got up and walked out of the club knowing that the guys would be pissed. Test and Booker T looked at each other then at Stephanie and Edge out on the dance floor. "Poor Stephanie." Booker T said. Test got up. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He said. Then headed towards the bar.  
  
  
  
Stephanie danced with Edge, feeling as if her whole world was on fire. It was like she couldn't control what she did. She stopped suddenly, everything started going black. The last face she saw, was the concerned look of Edge, Booker T, and Test over her. Then her world went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There ya guys go. That's the second chapter. Hope you guys liked. All of you guys except for Serenity. No offense. 


	3. Falling In Love Again

1 Chapter 3  
  
Falling in Love Again  
  
  
  
Hope you like this sorry it took so long to get out. Been busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Stephanie woke up with a startling jolt. She felt something heavy across her chest, and she looked down to see an arm around her. She looked to the side to be met with the peaceful serene face of a sleeping Edge. Realization hit her when the memory of what had happened, she looked to the clock, it was 3 in the morning, 4 and a half-hours ago came crashing back to her mind.  
  
"Ugh." She let out softly, weak, and trying to get free of Edge's hold on her. When she finally did, she left the room. Chris was probably looking for her. The moment she shut the door a voice interrupted her escape. "Sleeping around on you boyfriend? I knew you were low, but not that low." Kurt said. Stephanie looked at Kurt through squinted eyes. "I am not sleeping around on my boyfriend." She said, weakly. "Why should I believe that?" He asked. "Because its true." She sneered. Kurt reached out and grabbed her by the waist. He brought his lips close to her ear. "Let me let you in on a little secret. Pay backs a bitch." He said. With that, he left. Stephanie looked to where he used to be quizingly, then she left herself.  
  
  
  
Hunter was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He went to go open it up and Stephanie fell into his arms when he did. She was half-unconscious and half-awake. He shifted her to one arm and shut the door. "I'm so sorry. Let me call Chris and I'll be out of your way." She said weakly, not looking up at him. Hunter leaned down and took a hold of her chin. "So you got yourself back into drugs huh?" He asked. She looked at him questionably. "What?" She faintly asked, then her world blackened out again. Hunter caught her as she fell forward on him. "The things you do when you're in love." He sighed. He picked her up and carried her to their room. He then picked up the phone and called Jericho. "Jericho." He said. "Yeah, I got her. She's sleeping right now. I'd advise you to do the same. I'll call you in the morning. Just let her stay here for the night. I think that someone drugged her, I don't think that she did it herself. I'll just keep her here tonight." Hunter said. Jericho agreed and they both hung up. Then Hunter went to go check on Stephanie. She was sleeping peacefully so he went across the hall to the room that they had dubbed 'the cool-off room'. It was there for them whenever they had a fight and one left the house. When they came back they'd always feel better and wouldn't want to wake up the other that was most likely sleeping already, so they'd stay in 'the cool-off room'. He slept in there for the night.  
  
Stephanie awoke to something licking her hand. Her vision at first was blurry but when it came into focus she saw Lucy, now resting her head on Stephanie's stomach. "Hey Lucy." She whispered. Lucy started wagging her little tail and barked a few times. Stephanie grabbed her head. "Oh, Lucy, not so loud." She said, reaching down to pet the dog. She heard a knock on the door and she looked to see Hunter leaning against the doorframe. She looked away quickly. "I'm sorry to bother you. Let me call Chris and I'll be out of your way." She said. "You're never in my way." Hunter said. He came over and sat on the bed by her. "So, last night you acted as if you didn't know what I was talking about when I asked you why you got yourself back into drugs." Hunter said, checking her temperature. "What are you talking about? Last night I went out with the guys. I had two drinks and I was dancing with Edge before I passed out. I woke up next to Edge who was passed out beside me, and then I left for here after Kurt said something about pay back being a bitch. The last thing I remember is coming here then blacking out again." Stephanie said. "Kurt said pay back is a bitch?" Hunter asked. Stephanie shook her head in the positive way. Still not looking at him straight in the eye. Hunter sighed. For the first time since Stephanie had woken up she realized that she was in the room that her and Hunter used to share. "You haven't re- decorated." She pointed out. Hunter looked at her. "I didn't want the room to lose your touch." He said. She locked eyes with him for the first time and looked at him questionably. He took one of her hands in his and ran a thumb across the top of hers affectionately. "No matter how mean, how deceitful I am on the show, its just ways of letting you know that I'm still here. I've looked back on everything we've done to each other and I'm willing to forget all of it. I want you back in my life Stephanie. I haven't been doin' all that well without you. I don't know how much more I can take." Hunter said. Stephanie looked at him in shock. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" She asked. "No, no, no. It's not. Seriously Steph. I'm still in love with you. And not trying to sound cocky but I know the longing glances; I know the secretive small smiles. We've been sending them to each other for weeks. So I thought that there might just be an us. I thought that we could make it. Now you and Jericho are getting close and I'm going to loose you. You're the reason I live Stephanie. You are what keeps me within reach of my sanity. I need you in my life." Hunter said. Stephanie was shocked beyond words. Here, her dreams were unfolding but somewhere else her heart belonged to Chris. "I…I'm with Chris Hunter, I…I don't think I can." She said. He looked down and let go of her hand. "Well, I'm not giving up. I'm here whenever you need me." He said. He got up and handed her the phone. Then h left the room. Stephanie proceeded with calling Jericho the she laid back down and fell into another deep sleep. 


	4. Fights and Consequences

The Screwed Up Life I Lead Chapter 4 silver_tiger1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Note to my readers: I am sorry that I have not gotten any thing out in the past couple of months, I am striving to get this chapter out as it is, and I am working hard on this. This will be my last note to you and the next couple of chapters will not have any title, disclaimer, note, chapter title, name, it will just start where it was left off at and at the end the only thing that will be posted is THE END. I'm sorry if this upsets you and I'm sure it doesn't but it takes too much of my time and I am very busy with other projects right now. I also will no longer be writing wrestling. I bid you all farewell and I would like to give a special thanks to Mercury 32 and SailorCelstial for helping me out in my time of need as for with what, we shall not say. If you would like to do some work for me in the near future you will get credit for your work and will be titled as a co-author, I do need some help and I hope that you wont mind to send me a e- mail and come check it out. Thank you very much.  
  
Silver_tiger1  
  
Chapter 4. Fights and Consequences.  
  
A couple of hours later, the doorbell ringing throughout the house awoke Stephanie. She awoke with a start then strained to hear what was being said between Chris and Hunter. She heard them coming up the stairs and she struggled to try and sit up. She saw Chris come through the door and she was immediately wrapped up in his arms and placed in his lap protectively. "What happened to you? Are you okay?" Chris asked. Stephanie shook her head slightly trying to find her voice. She looked at Hunter and when they locked eyes he looked away. Stephanie looked down and buried her face in the crook of Chris's neck. Hunter looked back at them and scowled. He crossed his arms over his chest. "When you two are done I'll be in the family room." He said, putting heavy emphasis on family. Then he left.  
  
Stephanie looked to where he used to be. The looked at Chris as they parted. "Are you okay?" He asked again. "Yeah I think that I'll be okay. The last thing I remember is waking up next to Edge then Kurt yelling at me then coming here." Stephanie said, wincing as Chris's hold on her tightened when she said that she had woken up next to Edge. "Why did Kurt yell at you?" He asked. "I don't know. He just said something about pay back being a bitch then left. When I did black out it almost felt as if someone slipped at least 2 ecstasy pills in my drink." Stephanie said. Then, looking as if she had said something that she wasn't supposed to she covered her mouth and backed away from Chris. "It's all right I already know about it. Your bottle fell out of your purse last night. I say the list too." Chris said. Stephanie looked at him. "You went looking through my purse?" She asked. "I did it for your own good Stephanie! 5 of those pills are gone where are they?" He asked. "First of all I didn't even have 5 pills left, that bottle was empty last time I checked. I haven't been doing drugs in over a year." Stephanie said. "Well that bottle is subscripted for 20 pills. There's 15 left that means that 5 were taken. Where the hell are they?" Chris asked. "I.I don't know. Chris I told you I quit. I'm not into them anymore. I didn't take them." Stephanie said. "Stephanie quit lying to me. This is really serious." Chris said. "Chris I'm not 2 years old. I've been through this before. I know how dangerous these are. I almost killed myself with them. But I'm better now so you don't need to treat me like a little kid." Stephanie said. "Well this is the first time that I've ever had an encounter with this shit Stephanie. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. I didn't know if you were okay or not. You had me worried to death thinking that you were out with that.that assclown Edge and his little pansy ass friends, and they got you into this shit." Chris said.  
  
"Pansy ass friends? Chris they're my friends too. And so is Edge, he's my best friend and I thought that you of all people could handle that." Stephanie said, trying to get up. "Yeah well your mine and all those guys like you Steph. I don't want to loose you." Chris said. "I don't belong to anyone Chris. I love you and I'm sorry if that's not enough." Stephanie said, going out the door and stopping at the top of the stairs. "But even Hunter supported my decisions for friends and he didn't talk about me like he owned me." Stephanie added. Chris jumped off the bed furious.  
  
"Hunter and I have gotten along for the past few hours for your sake but don't you ever compare me to him." Chris said, coming up behind Stephanie dangerously close. She whipped around to say something but stumbled from how close Chris was and she fell backwards down the stairs. She let out a solitary yelp and Chris reached out to grab her but failed.  
  
  
  
Hey ya'll, I changed my mind. I'm writing this part after the better part of a couple months. I am still writing wrestling. Just getting the rest of this out very very slowly. 


	5. Guilty Passion

Chapter 5 A.N. I just wanted to say that I don't own any of these characters at all. Vince McMahon does and this disclaimer is for all chapters following this one.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie." Chris yelled. Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around Stephanie and caught her before she could hit the ground. Hunter looked up at Jericho who had worry written all over his face. Stephanie had been thrown into a world of unconscienceness. "Jericho I think that maybe you should go. Give you both some time to cool off I'll take care of her, don't worry." Hunter said. Jericho came down the stairs trying to check on Stephanie but Hunter wouldn't let him touch her. "Just go Jericho." He said. Jericho looked on sadly but left nonetheless.  
  
Hunter went and put Stephanie back into the bed. "How many times can you pass out in one day?" He thought out loud. He didn't leave her side until she woke up again a little over 10 minutes later. "Chris?" She called out weakly. "No sweetie it's me." Hunter said. "Hunter?" She asked. "Yeah. You had quite the fall there princess." He said. "Stupid stairs." She mumbled. "Hey now, I'm not the one who decided she wanted a three story house." Hunter said, checking her temperature. "Yeah. Thank god that you didn't want all the stairs together." Stephanie said, sitting up. "Thank god that I was there to catch you when I did." Hunter said. "I can barely remember what happened. Hunter.did.did Chris push me?" Stephanie asked. Hunter thought for a moment. "I could lie to her, get her all mad at Jericho." He thought to himself. "Chris.Chris and you were fighting about something. You tried to go down the stairs and he must've set you off or something cause you turned around sharply, he was right behind you, you lost your footing and fell." Hunter sighed. "Oh." She looked away sadly. "You guys having problems already?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, I guess we are." Stephanie said. "Well I told him to give you both some time to cool off. I'll bring you to the arena tomorrow. Until then, looks like your stuck with me." Hunter said. "You make it sound as if it's a bad thing." Stephanie said. "When you belong to another man, for me it is." Hunter said softly and seriously. Stephanie looked at him ruefully. They locked eyes. "I can't do this again." She whispered. "Fall in love with me again." Hunter pleaded. Stephanie looked away. When she looked back his eyes were filled with so much emotion. Suddenly she found herself making love to her ex-husband on their bed. (I know that I just made her look like a major whore but I wrote this a while ago and just got it all back from a disk crash. Now I see that I made some major mistakes but I'm going along with them anyway. They don't hurt anyone.)  
  
Later that afternoon Stephanie and Hunter were lying in bed. "I've really gotten myself into it now haven't I?" She asked. "It's your choice. I'll support you no matter what. I want you to be happy." Hunter said. "God Hunter I want to be with you but I don't want history to repeat itself again. And the only person that would take me under his wing was Chris. I don't think that I could just leave him like that." Stephanie said. "Well I would make the choice for you if I could but I'm afraid that if I do then Chris wouldn't be getting a fair chance in the option." Hunter tried to joke to ease Stephanie. It worked little.  
  
"I lied to you to get you to stay with me. You were going to leave me, and would have if it hadn't been for that lie. Then all hell breaks loose and we fight and separate. Then you give me hell with the divorce papers. Then I fall for my worst enemy turned savior and not even a month later I fall back in love with my ex-husband. What the hell am I supposed to do?" She asked no one in particular. "This isn't easy on me you know?" Hunter said. "It's not easy on any of us." Stephanie said, sitting up and clutching the sheets to her. "God I really am a slut aren't I?" She asked. "Because you slept with your ex-husband behind your lover's back?" Hunter asked. Stephanie turned and gave him a stern look. He put his hands up in defense. "Hey now, no need to get hostile baby." He said. A blank look crossed Stephanie's face. "That's what Edge said before we left." She said in a soft voice to herself. "To you?" Hunter asked. "No to Chris." Stephanie said. "He's really overprotective of you isn't he?" Hunter asked. A smile crossed Stephanie's face.  
  
"Yeah. But it's only for the best. He's so in love and we know how that is. The first time I realized I was in love with you I didn't want a girl near you. That's how he is. Edge and I are only best friends. There was a point where I thought that maybe it was heading towards something more but it's always been about whom can out-drink whom; not who can get the other into bed first. Jericho's not used to having a girl whose best friend's with a guy." Stephanie said. "You used to think that you and Edge could develop anything more than friendship?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, once upon a time, but not anymore. Chris is jealous that Edge and I are friends. He thinks that Edge likes me. He's afraid of loosing me. And.I don't want to loose him either." Stephanie said, choking back tears. Hunter looked down. He had never seen her this passionate about something since he had met her. "You must really be in love with him." He said. Stephanie wiped the tears off of her face. "I do, god do I ever. If you would have told me that I was going to be in a love triangle with my husband who told me that we were through and my worst enemy 4 months back, I would never have believed you. I would have called you a liar. Then possibly even slapped you for suggesting such a thing." Stephanie said.  
  
Hunter chuckled softly. Stephanie turned to look at him. They locked eyes and Stephanie sighed. "I just wish it would be easier than this." She said. She then looked away, unable to look at him any longer, him being a constant reminder of the fact that she had just betrayed Jericho. 


	6. There's belonging, and then there's owni...

The Screwed Up Life I Lead  
  
Chapter 6  
Hey all I'm back! I decided that I need to stop neglecting you guys and that I need to get my show on the road and stop with all the late, and I do mean late, updating. I hope that you guys aren't to mad at me and I hope that you enjoy the story still. Nicole, I'm dedicating this story to you girl. For sticking with me through this and being my inspiration to continue, even if it doesn't turn out the way that you wanted it to.  
The next night at the arena.  
  
Jericho was walking down the corridor at the arena to Hunter's dressing room. It had been a day and a half since he had seen Stephanie. He needed to see her. He saw Edge talking to Booker T and Test. Obviously Edge saw him too.  
  
"Hey Chris. DO you know where Stephanie is? I really need to talk to her." Edge said. Chris glared at him.  
  
"I need to talk to her too. I haven't seen her for the past day and a half. Hmmm.I wonder if that has anything to do with her being drugged when she went out with you guys." Chris said sarcastically. Then he walked off. Test and Booker T exchanged knowing glances. Edge turned and looked at them.  
  
"Do you guys have and idea of what that was about?" Edge asked. Both shook their heads no. "What a weird person. Sometimes I wonder what Stephanie sees in him." Edge said. Then he walked off in the opposite direction that Chris had gone.  
  
Later that night Chris knocked on Hunter's dressing room door. Hunter opened it and scowled at Jericho. "Can I see Stephanie? Yanno, my girlfriend?" Chris asked.  
  
"She's not here at the moment." Hunter said.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Listen Jericho, I pretended to get along with you for Stephanie's sake. I didn't want anything happening to her. I don't like you, I never will like you, and I will never sign the divorce papers. Stephanie belongs to me. She'll always belong to me. She's bound to me and there's nothing you can do about it." Then he slammed the door in Chris' face. Chris clenched his fists and his face grew red from how angry he was. He slammed a fist into the wall behind him and walked off. No one saw the image come around the corner and shut the tape recorder he was holding off.  
  
"You don't know how wrong you are Hunter." The figure said. Then walked off.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Who was that?" Stephanie asked, coming out of the door leading to the boardroom. She had just gotten out of a meeting and had walked in on Hunter closing the door.  
  
"Nobody important sweetie. Don't worry about it." Hunter said.  
  
Stephanie stopped looking through the files that she was going through and looked at him. "Oh? Who was it?" She asked again.  
  
"Just Aryn baby." Hunter said. He leaned in to give her a kiss but she shocked him. Her hand flew to her lips and Hunter smiled. "I guess the sparks are still here between us. Huh?" He asked.  
  
Stephanie smiled. "Either growing or slowly fading." She said. Hunter's smile faded a little. "Um Hunter? I'm gonna call Chris okay?" Stephanie said. His smile faded all the way.  
  
"Yeah okay." He said. He watched her walk over to the table and set down the files that she was holding. She was wearing a silver skirt with a white blouse and gray colored dress jacket. Her hair was curled in spirals but not crimped like she used to wear it. He was wearing blue jeans and one of his "Game" T-shirts. He had his hair pulled back. He watched as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Chris' number.  
  
"Uh hey baby. Guess your not there right now. When you get this message call me back. Love you baby. Bye." She sighed as she hung up her cell. She turned and Hunter quickly pretended like he was looking for something. "I'm gonna go look for Chris." She said.  
  
"You really don't have to, I'm sure he'll come around." Hunter said.  
  
"Yes I do, I'll be back later." Stephanie said, walking out the door. When is shut behind her Hunter turned around and threw the magazine he was holding across the room. "F***!" He yelled. (A.N. Sorry but no more bad language. At least not too bad.)  
Stephanie wandered through the corridors searching for Chris. "Hey Austin, have you seen Chris?" She asked. "No hon I haven't. If I see him though I'll tell him you're looking for him.  
  
Behind the scenes he was such a charming father figure. "K, thanks." Stephanie said.  
  
"No problem sweetie." He watched her go down the corridor. "Poor thing." He muttered. Then he popped the top on another can of beer.  
Well there ya go I hope you liked it. I'm gonna try and get the others out as soon as possible. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
